Ne jamais aider une fan de manga et adoratrice de yaoi
by Pretty-kiss-black
Summary: Par un beau jour d'été, Shizuo se retrouve à porter des cosplay afin de venir en aide à Erika... Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter !


Petite fanfiction anniversaire pour Liclick (qui reconnaîtra mon inspiration xD) et Hortense123 (qui a récemment fait la découverte des yaoi o/) :D

Disclaimer : l'univers de Durarara ne m'appartient pas (faut que je regarde la saison 2 d'ailleurs...)

* * *

Le quartier d'Ikebukuro était tranquille en ce jour d'été. La chaleur avait dissuadé les gens de sortir. Les seuls ayant eu cette audace s'étaient réfugiés dans des lieux climatisés. C'est ainsi que Shizuo se baladait, dans ces rues aux allures désertiques. Ne voyant pas de problème surgir à l'horizon, il se posa sur un banc. Tout en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil, le blond pensa à s'acheter une boisson sur le chemin du retour. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer Erika et encore moins de se laisser convaincre de l'aider.

L'appartement de la jeune femme était sommaire et particulièrement étroit. La faute aux mangas qui prenaient énormément de place malgré le bon nombre d'étagères. Sans compter les figurines...

« Par ici Shizuo ! »

Guidé par la voix, le blond arriva dans une pièce quasi vide. Au fond avait été érigés des rideaux blancs. Un matériel de photographie leur faisait face. Sur les côtés se trouvaient quantité de costumes. La pièce voisine lui servirait de cabine d'essayage d'après la jeune femme.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois jouer les modèles ? »

Shizuo sentait que la journée allait être non seulement longue mais aussi très difficile. Erika, qui s'était approché des costumes, réfléchissait afin de choisir le premier.

« Un ami français, rencontré sur internet, vient pour participer à une convention avec Walker et moi. Et je lui ai parlé des cosplay que l'on avait déniché et qu'il pouvait mettre pour l'occasion. Le problème est que l'on n'aura pas le temps de choisir car nous partirons pour la convention juste après son arrivée. Comme tu as, à peu près, les mêmes mensurations, on va faire quelques photos de toi dans différents cosplay afin qu'il puisse choisir tranquillement avant. Tiens, prends celui-là. Je te ramène une boisson ? »

Shizuo accepta et regarda le costume qu'il avait entre les mains. De dominance noire, il était joliment orné de violet et or.

« Ce sont les habits de Hijikata lorsque le Shinsengumi a accepté l'aide occidentale. Ah ! J'ai oublié de sortir la perruque ! »

C'est à contre cœur que Shizuo prit part à cette séance photographique de cos... cosplay. Le blond passa ainsi de Hakuouki à One Piece, en passant par Code Geass et bien d'autres.

Puis, la fin de la journée se profila et il sauta sur l'occasion.

« Je crois que que tu as assez de photos maintenant. Je vais rentrer. »

Erika l'empêcha de passer par la porte, pas vraiment contente.

« On n'a pas fait de personnages yaoi ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Shizuo ne savait pas ce que c'était et n'avait pas envie de le découvrir.

« Laisse-moi faire au moins un dernier cosplay ! C'est le plus important ! »

« Très bien, c'est le dernier » capitula-t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Alors qu'il devait se changer dans la pièce d'à côté, il resta figé en découvrant le costume.

« C'est hors de question ! »

Shizuo tendit la main pour récupérer ses vêtements... introuvables. Sentant que son modèle allait perdre son sang-froid et tenant à son appartement, Erika déploya son arsenal d'arguments.

« Mais c'est un costume de fille ! »

« Voyons, c'est la version féminine de ce que tu portes habituellement. On ne fera qu'une photo, promis ! »

C'est en se retenant ses envies de meurtres que le blond enfila la tenue de maid. Comment les filles pouvaient-elles mettre ça ? Il tira comme il put sur la jupe beaucoup trop courte à son goût. Et le bandeau dans les cheveux ne voulait pas tenir ! Arrivée devant la brune, Shizuo se demande s'il ne devait pas appeler une ambulance. Elle saignait du nez et avait le regard complètement hagard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Shizuo mais en tant que fujoshi accomplie, je me dois de changer de programme ! »

Le blond ne comprit pas dans quelle situation dangereuse il allait avoir affaire. Prenant son appareil photo et tirant Shizuo, Erika sortit de l'immeuble en vitesse.

« On ne va quand même pas faire la photo dehors ?! »

Shizuo s'extirpa et prit la fuite. Malheureusement, Erika avait fermé son appartement et donc, il ne pouvait y retourner. Le sien était plus loin mais il pouvait à chaque instant rencontrer quelqu'un. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, il tomberait sur ce sournois d'Izaya. À moins que ce ne soit le sadisme de l'auteure...

En effet, Shizuo vit ce cher Izaya. Prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires, il essaya de ne pas se faire repérer et réussit à s'éloigner suffisamment de...

« Shizuo ! Pas la peine de te cacher, je te vois ! »

Le blond avait totalement oublié Erika. Et son cri attira bien évidemment l'attention de l'informateur-manipulateur, qui eut un sourire dangereusement narquois. Mais qui s'effaça vite au profit de la surprise. Le blond injuria autant qu'il pouvait ce foutu faisant abstraction du brun, Shizuo subit les reproches d'Erika qui tenait à son costume de maid qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même. La jeune femme le ramena à son appartement et fit la photo. Bien que boudant encore, elle le remercia de son aide.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Shizuo prit le chemin du retour. Repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, il soupira bruyamment. Izaya n'allait pas se priver de se moquer de lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond fut projeté contre un mur avec violence. La situation était critique. Sourire vicieux sur un visage connu : Izaya le maintenait avec force.

« Alors mon blond préféré a changé d'habits. Ceux de tout à l'heure t'allait mieux au teint. Il te donnait un joli rouge carmin, tout à fait adorable. »

Le poing partit aussitôt mais Izaya esquiva sans problème.

« Que de violence, cute Shizuo ! »

La voix volontairement suraiguë énerva encore plus Shizuo. Il arriva à frapper son adversaire au visage, fendant sa lèvre.

« Est-ce ainsi que l'on traite son maître ? »

Shizuo allait répliquer mais voyant le brun lécher le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, il peina à déglutir.

« Dois-je te rappeler la hiérarchie naturelle entre nous ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y en a jamais eu » répondit le blond, remis d'aplomb.

Deux sourires malicieux se firent face, prêts pour un combat un peu différent...

La vie avait repris son cours dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro ainsi que les sempiternelles disputes entre un certain blond et un certain brun. Alors que Shizuo tenait un distributeur dans les mains, prêt à être lâcher sur un Izaya bien trop irritant à son goût, il fut appelé par Erika. La jeune femme surexcitée ne vit pas le danger qu'elle courait en s'approchant.

« Les photos sont enfin développées ! J'en ai fait plusieurs exemplaires afin de t'en donner, histoire d'en garder un souvenir. »

Le clin d'œil complice ne trouva pas écho sur le visage blasé de Shizuo. Au contraire, il voulait oublier ce passage de sa vie. Tendant la main, les photos n'arrivèrent jamais à destination. Izaya venait de les lui chiper ! Et il semblait en chercher une bien particulière...


End file.
